


Adrian, Sven, And The Guns of Gamara

by adadshi



Series: Adashi Month 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam's Name Is Adrian, Adashi Month 2019, Alternate Reality, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Keith's Name Is Kyle, Lance's Name Is Lars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adadshi/pseuds/adadshi
Summary: With the help of two familiar faces, Adrian is finally reunited with his dumb boyfriend, Sven.(Adashi Month prompt: Sven-verse)





	Adrian, Sven, And The Guns of Gamara

This is Adrian’s first time interacting with a rebel group but so far he wouldn’t recommend the experience. He wonders if he can leave a bad review or speak to these agents’ manager. The only reason he’s in this situation in the first place is that his stupid boyfriend has gone missing and he has reason to believe that the Guns of Gamara had something to do with it. That’s why he was trying to land on their supposed hideout, a moon named Grei Sol. When he explains this to the two agents who caught him, they just scoff.

“Aw, you’re tryna find your husband? That’s cute, real cute.” The tallest one says as they squat on the hood of his ship. They lean in further and, although their mask shields their face and identity, Adrian can tell that they’re snarling, “Almost as cute as the last guy who tried it! And the guy before him, and the guy before him, and the guy before him!”

The other agent floats down onto the hood and pats their friend’s shoulder. “We get it, Lars.” 

Lars shakes the hand away and pokes a finger at the ship’s windshield, “Scram, loverboy! We aren’t going to fall for your Altean foolery.” Behind him, the other agent shakes his head to no one in particular. 

Inside his ship, Adrian frowns. Altean? But he’s human. It’s hard to remember all the drama that happens outside of the Milky Way, but he does remember being at a busy market and overhearing an Arusian complaining about the Altean Empire and their twisted views. 

“Hold on, I’m not Altean.” He pushes his hair back to show that his face is bare of colourful markings, something every Altean is born with. Both agents peer closer at him and then Lars stands up with his hands on his hips.

His tone now friendly and light, he exclaims, “Oh, you’re human? Why didn’t you say so! Come on, buddy, we’ll get you in easy peasy.” 

Pleased with himself, Adrian watches the two of them hop back into their small ship above him. He smiles at the photograph of Sven on his dashboard, feeling closer to finding him than ever. He’d spent a year and a half searching for Sven and each day has been difficult without his bright smile and positivity. 

The agents navigate their ship forward and zoom down to the surface of Grei Sol. Adrian trails behind them, trying to keep as close as possible. The entirety of Grei Sol is covered in wrapping that reminds Adrian of spider webs. The agents fly directly into the webs and Adrain follows without hesitation. For a moment, all is dark, but then he’s flying over a large building. Adam gapes down at it and follows the agents down to a platform surrounding the main building. As he lands, he notices that the entire structure is floating. 

Once parked, he jumps out of his ship and meets the two agents. The middle portion of their masks dissolve and Adrian almost laughs at the faces he meets. A few weeks ago when he accidentally got caught up in some trouble, he ended up travelling to another reality. The events that unravelled there were wild and Adrian still hasn’t recovered from all the chaos, but he met a group of people called the paladins of Voltron. Two of which now stare back at him. Lance holds his hand out and they shake hands. Keith waves.

“Nice to meet you.” He says, “I’m Kyle, this is Lars.” Right. Different names in this reality. Adrian hopes he won’t slip up at any point.

“Nice to meet you, too. Do you know a guy called Sven? He’s human as well if that helps.” 

Lars slaps Kyle’s shoulder with the back of his hand a couple of times and bounces up and down, “You know Sven? How’d you known Sven? We’re so close with him, aren’t we, Kyle? Kyle and Sven are basically brothers. That’s how close they are, they’re so close they’re brothers.” 

Kyle narrows his eyes at Adrian and asks, “Yeah, how do you know Sven?”

“He’s my boyfriend.” He replies, barely able to suppress his joy. Sven is here! His Sven is here!

Kyle and Lars glance at each other nervously before Lars mumbles, “Oh dang. You’re Adrian.” 

Adrian crosses his arms over his chest and shifts his weight onto his right side, “Yeah, that’s me. Has Sven mentioned me?” 

Kyle nods, “He never shuts about you.”

“Adrian this and Adrian that. What did he say that one time? I don’t know, he was on morphine and he wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Adrian feels his face flush. How sweet.

“But,” Lars winces, “we actually didn’t believe you were real.”

For a moment, Adrian can only blink at the two of them. Kyle looks away guiltily, instead directing his attention towards an agent who was climbing into a ship. But then Adrian starts to laugh and he laughs until his sides hurt and he can’t see through his tears.

“You thought he made me up?” He wheezes, “Oh man, that’s hilarious! He’s so goofy you never thought he’d land a man?” 

“Yeah! He’s so weird! He’s in Space Hospital right now because he took a shot for some stranger. Who would do that apart from Sven?” Although Lars says it casually, Adrian freezes and wipes the happy tears from his eyes.

“He’s in the space hospital? What?”

“Not  _ the _ space hospital,” Kyle clarifies, “Just Space Hospital.”

“Yeah, this is Space Base, we stay in Space Barrack, Sven is in Space Hospital.”

Adrian shakes his head and then nods, “Right okay. This is Space Base, got it. Where’s Space Hospital?” 

Lars slaps a hand onto his shoulder and exclaims, “Oh, don’t worry, buddy. It’s just across Space Platform.” He points to a door in the main building that has a wooden bench outside. The bench is between two colourful flower pots and below a window, which looks into the building. Adrian can see a figure sitting inside.

“Right so I just go through Space Door?” Adrian turns back to Lars and Kyle. The two of them scowl at him.

“Space Door? That’s just a door.”

“Geez, Adrian. Sven told us you were smart.” 

Adrian rolls his eyes and begins to walk across the platform to Space Hospital, yelling his goodbye out to the agents as he goes. They wave and walk in the opposite direction. Adrian sighs. He’s glad Sven has made friends here, even if they’re as odd as Lars and Kyle. 

He knocks on the door to Space Hospital before entering. He expected it to be minimalistic and bland but it’s surprisingly cosy. There are several beds up against the walls but only one is occupied. Sven is sitting up in bed, his back straight as a ruler and his mouth wide open in surprise.

“Adrian, sweetheart!” He exclaims, “What are you doing here?”

Adrian smiles and sits on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off Sven. He’s dressed in pyjamas patterned with Yelmores and has a little sleeping cap on. He looks adorable, even though he has become more muscular in the time they’ve been apart. 

“I could ask you the same, stupid.” 

“Hey, I’m not stupid!” 

“Running off to join a rebel group and getting shot sounds pretty stupid to me.” 

Sven snorts and shifts in the bed, making room for Adrian. He pats the spot beside him and says, “Hold the poor, wounded soldier, then.” 

Adrian does just that and kisses his cheek very gently. He’s missed these cheeks and he vows to himself that he’ll kiss them more often now. 

“Brave soldier. Handsome soldier.” 

Sven beams at the praise and rests his head on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like all my Adashi Month pieces have very little Adashi... huh. 
> 
> You can watch my Adashi Month wedding piece here: https://twitter.com/adadshi/status/1154040195018190849?s=20 !


End file.
